O Despertar
by Aluryus
Summary: Fanfic que narra a história de Sophia Orion Black, filha de Sirius Black e herdeira da Casa dos Blacks. Contém temas de violência e discussão moral.


**Capitulo Um - A Herdeira da Casa dos Blacks**

_Exige muito de ti e espera pouco dos outros. _

_Assim, evitarás muitos aborrecimentos._

_~ Confúcio_

_11 anos atrás..._

_-Eu sou o padrinho dele Hagrid!_

_-As ordens de Dumbledore foram claras, Black.  
Lágrimas intensas escorreram pelos olhos de Sirius Black.  
-Não acredito Hagrid... Lily e James mortos...  
-Eu também não consigo acreditar meu amigo... Mas o pequeno Harry está vivo e tenho que leva-lo para Dumbledore.  
-Dumbledore...Não era ele o responsável pela segurança dos Potters?  
Hagrid permaneceu em silêncio.  
-Posso me despedir dele?  
-Claro.  
Sirius Black tocou levemente a face de Harry Potter . - Adeus.  
Momentos após Hagrid partir, vários bruxos surgiram, cercando Sirius Black.  
-Black, você está preso.  
Sirius Black olhou para os aurores na sua frente..  
-Qual a acusação, auror?  
-Traição dos Potters.  
-Eu? Trair os Potters? Por favor...  
-Black, nos acompanhe até Azkaban, onde você irá esperar o julgamento...  
-E minha filha?  
-Cuidaremos dela depois. Dumbledore se propos a adota-la, caso você seja julgado como culpado. Black, entregue sua varinha.  
Sirius Black apertou a varinha em sua mão.  
-Outra hora, talvez. - Ao terminar a frase, apartou._

_Nos dias atuais..._  
Os raios da tempestade se chocavam contra o chão, ressoando nos ouvidos de Sophia Orion Black. Assistindo a tempestade pela janela encontrava-se uma menina com cerca de dez anos. Seus longos cabelos pretos caiam até metade de suas costas e contracenavam com intensos olhos verdes. Sua face demonstrava uma expressão aristocrática e misteriosa.  
Sirius Black olhou extensivamente para Sophia. Ela lembrava muito Sirius, principalmente pelas feições aristocráticas e o arqueamento dos ombros. Porém os olhos... Os olhos de Sophia eram de sua mãe. Uma mãe que Sophia não conheceu.

-Pensei que estaria na Biblioteca.

Sophia permaneceu em silêncio.

-Sophia, você está bem?

Sophia virou-se. Não havia notado que seu pai estava na sala.

-Sim pai, estou. Estava pensando na mamãe... Qual seria a decisão dela?

O tom de Sophia era triste e um tanto quanto melancólico.

-Sua mãe não precisou tomar uma decisão. O pai dela a enviou para Durmstrang.

Sirius sorriu para sua filha.

-Mas se ela estivesse em meu lugar, o que ela faria?

-Não tenho como lhe responder isso. A decisão cabe a você,e a minha opinião você já a tem. Estudar em Hogwarts significa que você vai acabar ficando próxima de Albus Dumbledore. Porém se for para Durmstrang, ficara próxima de Igor Karkaroff. Na primeira opção, temos um velho bruxo manipulador. Na segunda, um ex-comensal da morte que só está livre pois entregou antigos "colegas" de trabalho. Claro que nenhum dos dois sabe que você é uma excelente oclumente e uma legitimente melhor ainda. Até eu as vezes tenho sérios problemas em esconder meus pensamentos de você. Além de que, para a sua idade, nunca vi alguém controlar e conhecer tanto de magia.

Sophia sorriu e olhou para seu pai.

-Então eu já tenho minha decisão.

A tempestade havia se acalmado,os raios acabaram sedendo lugar a uma intensa chuva. O vento batia no vidro da janela onde Sophia estava, criando um leve ranger que contribuia para a tenebrosidade do momento.

Sirius colocou a mão no ombro de sua filha e disse:

-Qualquer que seja a sua decisão, eu sempre irei lhe apoiar.

Sophia se virou e abraçou Sirius Black.

-Irei para Durmstrang.

Sirius Black manteve sua expressão séria.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim.

-Irei mandar uma carta para Karkaroff comunicando sua decisão.

-Ok.

Sophia abraçou seu pai e dirigiu-se até seu quarto. Antigamente aquele quarto pertençera ao irmão de seu pai, Regulus Black.

* * *

Sirius Black escreveu duas cartas.A primeira foi para Igor Karkaroff solicitando uma vaga para Sophia.Já a segunda para Lucius Malfoy comunicando a decisão de Sophia e perguntando se ele poderia vir no dia seguinte para levá-la até o Beco Diagonal.

Sirius Black não gostava de Lucius Malfoy, nunca gostou na realidade. Mas se aproximar dos bruxos das trevas fora necessário para criar Sophia. Esses bruxos acabaram se revelando bons amigos e respeitando profundamente a última herdeira da Casa dos Blacks.

Afinal,se existia algo que os bruxos das trevas valorizam, é o sangue. E o de Sophia era mais do que antigo e poderoso.


End file.
